In an electric apparatus mounted on a moving body such as a motor vehicle, for example, when a sheet-metal cover is assembled to a sheet-metal chassis, the chassis and cover, that is, two sheet-metal parts, are fixed together with screws. For this reason, a large number of screws are used, it takes a long time for the assembly, and the disassembly is also troublesome. Therefore, reduction of the number of the used screws is expected, which leads to reduction of the number of fastening points; thus, there is a problem such that abnormal noise is generated in vibration.
On the other hand, an image forming apparatus of Patent Document 1 discloses an arrangement that in order to enable the interior of a copy carrying unit to be exposed from a lower face thereof at one operation, one end of a lower face member of a copy carrying path is rotatably supported by a copy carrying unit main body, a pin provided at the other end thereof is slidably engaged with a groove of a side wall provided at a rotating end of a bottom plate, whereby the lower face member of the copy carrying path is opened concurrently with opening of the bottom plate.